


Monster Under the Bed

by JessKo



Series: JessKo’s Spooktober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Eli has heard the stories about the Chiss, mythical monsters who hunt and kill like feral predators. But he does not believe any of it for a second.So, when a clerical error in the underworld places a Chiss right at his fingertips, he reacts quite unexpectedly to the intruder...Thrawn knows he is here to haunt, nothing more, yet there is something irresistible about Eli that has him lingering longer than he knows he should.Celebrating October first with some spooky Thranto!





	Monster Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly project that has been sitting as a WIP for months. I hope you like how it turned out! 
> 
> This is a fluffy fic but there is an intense scene towards the end that I will put warnings for at the end. Please check the warnings if standard PG 13 rated Horror Movie Fare may squick you! The M rating is more for a sexual innuendo wink wink. (The shortened spoiler free version of the warnings being: very little blood , mention of weed, and some threats made)

Thrawn looked over the assignment again. 

Vanto family residence, only son, 6 years of age. 

The paper was worn, folder over and crumpled, nearly lost among thousands like it. But, Ar’alani had dislodged the file from where it hid in her office and passed it on to whoever was free. And seeing a visit was long overdue for the young Mr. Vanto, she really was desperate and passed it onto the one and only Chiss not on duty. And thus, Thrawn found himself making the long trek through corn fields and cattle pastures on the way to the Vanto’s remote ranch home. 

It was October, so the Chiss were quite busy, and this is the only reason that Thrawn was being sent out. It had been quite some time since he’d been trusted with field work, and he was determined not to disappoint. There would not be a repeat of the Skywalker incident… He’d not allow it. There was no room for error. 

Thrawn not quite anxiously but nearly so tucked a long lock of black hair behind a blue ear, the infrared vision glowing eyes gave him allowing him to navigate the dark terrain easily. Then, he was upon the house, large enough that he could slip through the back door and up the stairs without waking any parents. When a large shaggy dog looked to bark, Thrawn slid a treat from his pocket to shush the creature. 

Reaching his target, he heard gentle snoring from the bed. A perfect setup for the standard maneuver. Sliding under the bed, Thrawn waited patiently. 

Soon, the snores became uneven and the boy above awoke with a start. Thrawn tensed, poised to strike. It was time to make his move. 

When two feet planted on the ground, and the floor creaked with added weight as he stood, Thrawn reached out, gripping ankles in an ice-cold grip. 

“GAH!” 

The voice that shouted was… deeper than expected, and the ankles were surprisingly hefty for a six year old. And hairy. Oh no. Thrawn froze, keeping a vice grip on the legs even as the boy tried to shake him off. Ar’alani was going to kill him. It was about to be the Skywalker incident all over again… 

Knees hit the floor, and the boy- no- man twisted around to stare at bright red eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Thrawn opened his mouth, but no words escaped him. There was no way this was Eli Vanto, age 6. But, the man was too young to be a father, probably. And there had not been two beings in the bed. The files were never wrong, what was going on? 

The man reached out, trying to pry blue finger from his legs. “Let go!” He was determined but certainly not afraid. When his efforts proved fruitless, he breathed deeply. 

“Are you with the cops?” 

Finally, Thrawn found his words, speaking in a pleasantly lilting accent. “No, I am not.” 

“Good. Because you’re laying on my stash.” The man responded, sounding more annoyed than anything. 

Releasing one of the man’s legs, Thrawn pulled himself out from the cramped space. “Apologies. I do not believe you are who I am looking for.” 

The man, which Thrawn now got a better look at and determined was rather easy on the eyes, squinted trying to see in the dark. “So you are a spy or something?” 

Sitting up, Thrawn shrugged. “Or something. Is this the Vanto household.” 

“Yeah, one and only.” 

Thrawn was genuinely perplexed. “And you are?” 

“Eli. Now you have to tell me your name. And seriously, can you let go? Your hands are inhumanly cold.” 

Thrawn found it odd that Eli was only concerned about the temperature of his hands and not literally everything else about him.. Skywalker had been the only other human to not scream and run in terror from his image, and rather than ask questions Skywalker had beat him within an inch of his… afterlife. And then there was the fact that this was Eli, apparently closer to 26 than 6. Perhaps his file did in fact get lost, only to resurface 2 decades later. He’d have to discuss a dating system with Ar’alani for the future. 

After Thrawn released the other ankle, Eli rubbed warmth back into the appendage. “Thanks.”

“You may call me Thrawn.” 

“Thrawn, hm? Interesting name. So what brings you here, Thrawn?” Eli leaned back against a piece of furniture, crossing his arms across his chest. 

It was not good for a human to be so comfortable in the presence of a Chiss, so Thrawn’s mind raced with how he might turn the situation around. 

“I am here for your soul.” He said gravely. It was cliche, sure, but should get the job done. He awaited for a pang of true fear to pierce through the human. 

Eli just laughed. “Alright, let me light one up first though.” Reaching around Thrawn, Eli’s warm arm brushed against his side, the heat going right through a thin tattered cloak to his skin. Thrawn shivered at the sensation. It was like being touched by the sun. 

Returning with a tin, Eli opened it and an earthy scent filled the space as he pulled a hand rolled cigarette out. Flicking open a lighter, Thrawn hissed at the sudden brightness, covering his eyes and backing up until he smacked against the bed. 

“Oh shit, sorry man!” Eli called out, closing the lighter and crawling forwards towards Thrawn. 

“I am sensitive to light.” Thrawn whispered through clenched teeth. 

“Got it. But I guess that means you can’t take my soul, yeah?” Eli laughed again, and Thrawn peeked out from behind his fingers to see the man mere inches away from him. Eli waved the lighter, closed but the threat was apparent. 

Thrawn hissed again, a deeper frustrated sound escaping between slightly too long and sharp canine teeth. 

“So. Can we be friends or something?” Eli offered next, sitting beside the Chiss. 

“I do not befriend humans.” Thrawn muttered. 

Eli shrugged. “Shame. You seem cool. If you want to hang you can but otherwise the window is over there.” 

Thrawn considered his options. He could stay here with this obviously insane human, or report back to Ar’alani and somehow be demoted even lower than his current standing of practically dirt due to another failure. 

“I will stay.” 

Eli patted Thrawn’s shoulder. “Awesome.” 

Thrawn felt that warmth again and found he rather enjoyed it. He did not say much, allowing Eli to prattle on about the harvest season and his community college classes and whatever else came to mind. It was almost enjoyable, and as Eli began to nod off, sat on one side of the bed, Thrawn found himself doing the same. 

* * *

“Wake up, blueberry.” 

Thrawn muttered something into the pillow, rolling away from the source of the noise. 

“Eh. That works.” 

Eli slid into the newly vacated portion of the bed, cool to the touch much like the being he was now pressed against. 

Sudden warmth flowed Through thrawn, and he opened his eyes to see shutters closed to filter out daylight. 

Daylight? 

Sitting up bolt straight, the Chiss found himself once again in Vanto’s room, but this time IN the bed rather than UNDER it. Looking at the human in question quizzically, Eli pouted. “Look, I’m taking an afternoon nap and I’d rather do it here than the floor.” 

What in the seven hells was wrong with this human? Not only was he not afraid of a Chiss, but he’s crawling into bed with one? 

Thrawn shook himself of the fantasy that he could hide from Ar’alani. He’d need to return. This realm was not his own, and he was not welcome, regardless of what Eli said. But the only way to return was… 

In a fluid motion, Thrawn straddled the smaller human, strong hand easily covering his neck and applying pressure. “Prepare to die, human!” Thrawn cried out. 

Eli’s eyes widened instinctively and Thrawn felt a pang of pride at what he was certain would be a victory and ticket home. But then a blush populated his cheeks and deep brown eyes hooded over. “Oh so we are in a special sort of mood.” 

“What? No! I am going to kill you!” 

Eli jerked his hips up, grinding against Thrawn. “Normally I’d ask a guy to buy me dinner first, but I happen to have a thing for handsome men with a dominant streak and damn you fit the bill.” He added with a sly grin. 

Now it was Thrawn’s turn to blush. “I…” His grip loosened on Eli’s neck, but the man pressed up against cold hands. 

“Aw don’t be a tease.” 

Thrawn rolled back over, flopping down on the bed. “You are exceedingly impossible to comprehend, Eli Vanto.” 

Eli nuzzled up against Thrawn’s side. “I know. Now scoot over you’re hogging the bed.” 

As Eli napped, he trapped Thrawn in place, tangling their legs together and wrapping surprisingly strong arms around his core. At one point, an inquisitive hand tried to snake under his cloak, but Thrawn swatted it away, waking the man. 

“Oh, you’re still here. Afternoon, Thrawn.” 

“You have me trapped.” 

Eli slowly pulled them apart. “Whoops. What can I say, I’m attracted to you.” He joked. 

“Do you even know what the Chiss are?” Thrawn asked, feeling rather desperate as he sad beside Eli on the bed. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ve heard the stories. But I always figured it was just an exaggeration. You don’t seem like the haunting and murdering type to me.” 

“Well, yes. Our main goal is to ensure that children stay in bed. So that they are safe from the true monsters.” 

Eli’s eyes glittered. “Ooo a confession! So tell me about these true monsters, little guardian angel.” 

Thrawn rolled his eyes at the nickname, shaking his head slowly. “Electrical outlets, packs of matches, toilet bowls…” 

“Lame.” Eli said, but he unconsciously rubbed at the long pink scar on his forearm from a 3AM encounter with a curling iron. Thrawn noticed the mark.

“I am sorry that I am 20 years too late.” 

“Eh. I learned from it and never fucked with hot things again. Probably would have tried to grab a hot pan or something later on.” 

Thrawn considered this, but stopped himself. The Chiss knew best, not some backwater human. 

Eli laid a hand on the top of Thrawn’s thigh, sticking out through a long gash in the cloak. “Cold things though? Guess I never learned my lesson there.” He said in a more suggestive tone. Thrawn looked away from the point of contact but it burned through his entire body. Maybe he found the human endearing for not passing judgment on him based on stories but… He was not feeling things for him. That was impossible. 

Thrawn needed to get through to him, damn it. Tonight he would finish what he started. 

The evening was spent being offered a meal and denying it. Chiss had no need for food, after all. This led into a tirade of questions from Eli about Chiss anatomy, some of which he did not dignify with an answer. And then, after Eli finished his studying for the day, nighttime was upon them and it was time for bed. 

“Seeing you are nocturnal and all, I guess you can use the computer or something.” Eli suggested from the bathroom as he changed into night clothes, which turned out to be nothing but sinfully short briefs. Thrawn had to hold in a gasp when Eli emerged wearing an expression that showed he knew exactly what effect he was having on the Chiss. 

“Goodnight, blueberry.” 

After ruffling Thrawn’s long hair, Eli settled in for the night and Thrawn put his plans into action. 

The humans indeed had many stories of the Chiss, and he’d set out to prove as many of them true as it took for Eli to truly feel fear. 

Eli awoke to find himself in the barn, tied to a support beam and gagged with a bandanna. There was also a sheet wrapped around his body like a toga, to which he could only laugh. Of course Thrawn would try to cover him up. 

He was too busy shimmying to notice the movement in the hay at his feet. Dragging a long sickle behind him, Thrawn emerged from the darkness like a true wraith, cloak fluttering in a draft let in by an open skylight. “I require your soul…” He groaned, brandishing the tool. 

Eli let out a chirp of success as the sheets pooled at his ankles, flashing a heated gaze at his personal reaper. Thrawn tried to not let the sight distract him as he brought the pointed end of the sickle to rest on the skin above Eli’s heart. The human only quirked an eyebrow. 

Eli didn’t flinch when he broke the skin, but his eyes darted down, breaking contact he’d tried to make. 

“The ritual has begun…” A single bead of red blood ran down Eli’s chest as Thrawn tossed the sickle aside. 

The skylight snapped shut on an especially strong gust of wind, and Thrawn disappeared into the darkness, his eyes the only visible part of him, and as he turned around those disappeared. 

He began chanting in a language Eli could not make heads or tails of, which said a lot seeing he spoke twelve of them. He tried to speak through the gag, but all he could do was moan into the fabric. 

There was no warning as rope cracked across his back, and Thrawn laughed, a low menical sound. “You should have listened to the warnings, Eli…” 

Now Eli began to try and escape in earnest, but there was no give in the bindings. Part of him wanted to believe this was another bluff, but everything was so much more intense than the time before. 

“To every story, there is a root of truth.” 

Ice cold water was dumped over him, and the bucket from which it was poured was left over his head, eliminating any glimpse of Thrawn he might catch. Something was crawling on him! Eli tried to shake his leg, but it was too tightly bound to the post. 

A hundred frozen hands raked over his body, and he felt the chill down into his very core, seeping into his bones. Eli shivered, shaking like a leaf. 

He hoped Thrawn got what he needed, at least. Even if it really was his soul. 

The cold embraced him, wrapping around him, crying… 

Crying? 

“I’m sorry, Eli.” 

It was Thrawn. He knocked the bucket off his head, and untied Eli’s bindings. 

“You were right… I can’t…” 

Eli held onto Thrawn, his fear long forgotten. “It’s alright. But yes, I knew. You’re better than the stories.” 

“It was the only way to go home but… If you will have me, I’d like to stay here.” Thrawn asked, pulling back to look Eli in the eyes. Eli nodded with a small smile. 

“Yeah, sure. But I need something from you?” 

“Anything.” 

“A kiss.” 

Thrawn was happy to oblige, kissing warmth and affection like he’d never known before, a chaste meeting of lips soon deepening. 

Yes, this was indeed nothing like the Skywalker incident, and Thrawn was quite happy with his result. 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings for: blood (a single drop shed and not described in much detail), sharp objects, death threats, restraining someone against their will, pouring water on someone, gaging/choking someone (Not enough to retrain breathing), mention of drug use (pot), feeling like something is crawling on you, and Terrible flirting. 
> 
> To explain why the warnings are here:  
Thrawn is supposed to scare Eli, and gets a bit desperate as his attempts, but never follows through on them because, well, its Eli!


End file.
